


Kawamako's Sick Day

by EnomotoKlaus



Series: Kawamako and His 3% Isekai Luck [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Gen, Monroe wipes him up, Omorashi, Poisoning, Sick Character, Sickfic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnomotoKlaus/pseuds/EnomotoKlaus
Summary: Monroe cleans Makoto up after a potion-induced accident.
Relationships: Makoto Ichikawa & Monroe, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Kawamako and His 3% Isekai Luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045458
Kudos: 6





	Kawamako's Sick Day

More than a few months had passed since Makoto Ichikawa was dragged out of his home world of Earth and thrown into this alternate one by the name of Alchest. The ideal isekai scenario would have given him a harem of cute girls, a cool weapon worthy of a stupid nickname, powers that would outclass anyone who dare step a foot near him, and a demon king to slay.

Instead…he was stuck doing small bounty work for almost no money with his less-than-ideal team made up of a sadist who teased him to no end, a hyperactive girl who honest to god would explode if she came into contact with caffeine, a ghost who forgot their own sex, and a crossdressing catboy who mothers everyone like his own children. 

But today was the day he somewhat appreciated the motherly feline.

"Calm down, Makoto. You'll hurt yourself if you move too much." Monroe spoke in his signature soothing tone. He brought Makoto's head to his lap, the feline's soft dress and thighs making for a calming pillow.

"...'M fine…" Makoto grumbled, his pride not letting him accept the heaven that was Monroe's lap. He attempted to stand himself up, but immediately buckled to the floor before he could take a single step. 

Monroe sighed. He quickly scooped Makoto up in his arms and laid him down on top of the makeshift bed Bayu and Naos helped prepare earlier. "You're clearly not fine, dear. Just rest for now." He brushed the hair out of the sick boy's face.

"...But…"

"No buts."

Makoto groaned as he settled into the uncomfortable bed. It was more of a blanket laid out on hard dirt, really. 

He slowly let himself recall the events that lead up to his current situation. Their team was heading towards the next city for a special commission, but ran into a monster camp in the process.

Usually they had no issues clearing out a camp with five or so inhabitants…but they had a poison stash with them. 

Makoto was the only one it was thrown at, but the effects didn't hit until much, much later. 

He felt a cold, wet piece of fabric lie on his burning forehead. His body now felt like lead, and even raising his hand was like trying to lift an impossibly heavy dumbell.

"There…there…" Monroe hummed in his low, whispery voice. As much as he hated to admit it, Makoto wanted to hear more of his companion's purring.

"Ah, I just remembered I had a few potions stocked before we headed out." Monroe's black cat ears perked up as he spoke. A few minutes later, he came back with a a bottle of something purple and what looked to be water.

Monroe brought his hand to Makoto's back. He lifted the boy up slowly until he was in a sitting position, and offered his side for him to lean on. Makoto accepted lifelessly.

The bottle of something purple opened with a pop. Makoto had come across a variety of potions throughout his adventures, but he had never seen a liquid so vibrant in its color. It was a bit scary, to be honest.

"The missus told me it was an antidote that worked against most poisons. It was a tad on the costly side, but you never know when you need it, you know?" Monroe lifted the bottle to Makoto's lips. He tilted the bottom up, and the liquid poured into his mouth.

Makoto recoiled as the mystery potion met his tongue. It was bitter beyond belief, and the only thing stopping him from falling backwards after tasting it was Monroe's hand. 

"Looks like my worries about its taste were right, the missus mentioned its bitterness." Monroe said as he poured more into Makoto's mouth. He swallowed it in a single gulp. 

The coughing that ensued might as well have been alarm signal of sorts, with how loud it was. Reon poked her head through the tent's entrance to throw a jab at Makoto, before Monroe rightfully shooed her off like the pest she was. When Monroe brought the bottle of water up to his lips, Makoto immediately swallowed all the liquid as fast as he could. He then finished a second one in a somewhat futile attempt to drown out the horrible aftertaste that lingered in his mouth.

Monroe laid the boy back down onto the makeshift bed where he curled up into a sleeping position, one of the potion's side effects kicking in. "Take a good nap, alright?" Monroe whispered, "We'll continue when you're better."

And thus, Makoto fell into slumber, where another one of the potion's unfortunate side effects would take form.

…

Makoto woke up to a sharp aching in his bladder. He instinctively squeezed his thighs together, but it took a few moments to realize what was going on.

Oh. 

He needed to piss. 

Really badly.

Makoto darted his eyes around the tent. Monroe was sleeping soundly on the ground beside him, Naos was sprawled out on top of Reon, and Bayu was…somewhere. The ghost had a tendency to wander off in the night, so not seeing them wasn't too concerning. 

What was concerning was his predicament. 

Makoto steadied himself his his arms and slowly pushed himself upwards, only to have a small leak spurt out. He quickly clenched harder, suppressing the urge to grab his crotch with his hand. 

The potion had worked to some extent, but his body was nowhere near recovered. The slight throbbing in his head and the weight of his limbs made it harder to focus on not letting any of his piss spill out.

But he had to power through. 

Makoto was now in a sitting position. Focusing on his desperate crotch, he lifted a leg up, a sharp pain immediately shooting itself through him. He suppressed the urge to groan. Monroe was sleeping beside him, and he didn't want to wake his companion up.

With every movement of his legs, the more his hips tried to loosen. By now his crotch was throbbing, and he had only managed to stand on his shaky legs. It was just begging for release.

The exit to the tent was only a few steps ahead of him, but that meant he had to try and step over his sleeping companion and spread his legs even farther. 

He clenched as hard as he could, then took the step.

Then a trickle came out. And another. 

Makoto didn't think twice before leaping over Monroe and pushing himself out of the tent. But he overestimated the amount of strength he had in his body, and his knees buckled under him.

He fell onto the ground with a thud. And the horror settled in.

He couldn't hold his piss any longer, and his hips loosened with no intention of tensing up. Both relief and embarrassment washed over him as he felt his underwear dampen with the liquid rushing out of him. He tried to stop himself, but it was too late. Everything was coming out, and the sensation of the cold, night wind blowing against his damp pants made it even more evident. 

He could only hope that Bayu was off picking flowers in a far off flower garden, and was nowhere near the tent. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of his situation, but being seen was the worst possible outcome.

…And thus his luck takes a turn for the worst.

"Makoto? Where are you?" He heard Monroe's sleepy voice call out. The terror from hearing it froze the boy in his spot. He was currently right in front of the tent, lying in his own piss, all because he couldn't hold it long enough to let it out properly.

He heard entrance to the tent open, and tears came to his eyes. "Makoto? What are you doing there?" Monroe immediately kneeled down, his soothing voice somehow making it worse. 

Makoto couldn't form a coherent sentence as tears started to stream down his face. He wanted to die right there and then. 

Monroe sniffed the air, and took a look at Makoto's darkened pants. "Ah… must have been the potion, I presume?"

Makoto nodded shakily. Monroe only have him a small smile. "Let's get you cleaned up. I brought extras, so you don't need to worry."

Before he knew it, Monroe had carried him further into the woods, far from the tent, and laid him down on a mat of sorts, back against a tree. A folded up set of dry clothes sat next to him, and Monroe had a water bottle and a wash cloth in his hand.

Makoto's face was a bright red, and his eyes were puffed up from all the crying. He was too tired and embarrased to protest as Monroe got to work. 

The feline unbuckled Makoto's belt, and put it aside on the grass. He slowly slipped off the boy's drenched pants, and the cold night air on his wet skin made him shiver. The sensation of his soaked underwear sticking made his skin crawl, and the breeze didn't help. 

"There's nothing to be embarrased of." Monroe purred, stroking Makoto's head like a small child. "Everyone has accidents sometimes."

Makoto didn't say a word.

Monroe continued by peeling away his underwearーrevealing his wet, urine-soaked crotch. Monroe threw the dirtied garments aside, and soaked the wash cloth he had with water from the water bottle.

Makoto's face grew a deeper shade of red, from a combination of the earlier fever and the embarassment of having his soiled crotch exposed to his travel companion. But Monroe always treated him like his own son, so it wasn't out of character for him to clean him up like this. 

Still…it made him want to crawl into a hole and die.

The wash cloth was cold against his bare skin. Monroe worked slowly. He wiped the inside of Makoto's thighs, working his was around all the areas that were soaked in piss….which was basically everywhere.

His hands were delicate, and moved in a way that was soft and slightly ticklish. Makoto's breath hitched when he felt another breeze come by, making him even more aware of how exposed he really was. 

"There, there…are you cold? I'm almost done." The feline soothed, rinsing and soaking the wash cloth again before continuing the wiping. "I'll make sure you're all cleaned up."

Without warning, Monroe turned Makoto away from him, and started to wipe his bottom. Makoto let out an involuntary squeak, which gets a small chuckle out of Monroe. "Ticklish, are you? Just bare with me for a while longer."

Makoto bit his tongue as Monroe continued to wipe. He had enough energy to put his face in his hands, but not much else. He didn't want to admit it…but he was actually enjoying the sensation of the wash cloth.

After experiencing the sticky, ammonia-ridden urine clinging onto his skin, the feeling of being cleaned was relieving, and almost euphoric. 

Paired with Monroe's delicate hands, if not for the embarrassment, he almost didn't want it to stop. 

The washcloth soon made its way to the boy's hole, which let another squeak out of Makoto's mouth.

After a few more moments of wiping, and another cloth wipe to dry everything, Monroe had finished his work. Makoto immediately covered up his crotch with his hands and legs. He didn't want his companion looking at him for more than he needed to…though technically he still needed help with getting dressed.

Monroe unfolded the clothes he brought along with him and set them aside. Makoto hesitantly let down his arms and legs again, letting the feline examine his shirt. "Oh my, your shirt got some pee on it too. It's best you change out of that too." He stated.

"I-It's…just a bit…" Makoto managed to mutter. Monroe simply shook his head.

"The smell might alert the monsters. I'll have to scrap your soiled pants too, since it would take too long to clean, and they've been soaked so thoroughly." The feline explained.

Makoto blushed harder. "S-Sorry…"

Monroe placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's alright. I'll say once again, everyone has accidents sometimes." He said in his reassuring voice. 

Monroe began to fully undress Makoto, now sitting against the tree again. He undid each button carefully, slowly exposing the boy's chest to the night air. When he was done, he threw the shirt aside, and Makoto was completely naked.

His wish for death to take him only increased by the second, and he quickly buried his face in his knees. 

"Now, now. I'll need you to put your legs down for me." Monroe nudged at his knees, holding up the spare shirt. Makoto gave in once again, and lowered his guards.

The shirt slipped on fairly easily, and the buttoning was quicker than before. Now was the pants.

It took a few moments to realize that Monroe was slipping on the spare pants without underwear underneath. 

"U-Um…" Makoto tried to speak out. But Monroe's explanation came first.

"We didn't have any spare undergarments. You'll have to go without until we reach the next town." The feline said, continuing to slide the pants up his legs.

Makoto shuddered. "...Without?"

"It shouldn't be too far from here. A day or two, give or take. You'll be alright, there's no need to worry." Monroe reassured. 

By now, the pants were on Makoto's hips, and Monroe buckled them with his own decorative belt. His crotch rubbed uncomfortably against the fabric of the pants, but he said nothing.

Once they were done, Monroe went off to dispose of the soiled garments in god knows where, and Makoto huddled up against a tree. When he returned, he scooped up the boy in his arms once more. His lack of underwear made the outline of Monroe's arm against his butt more apparent, and he couldn't help but blush again.

But Monroe's heart was soothing to listen to. The rhythmic beating of the motherly feline's heartbeat was almost enough to lull him back to sleep.

Little did he know, this wasn't the worst of the hijinks he would end up in as a result of his adventuring.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadist who teases to no end — Reon  
> Hyperactive girl who would explode if she had caffiene — Naos  
> Ghost who forgot their own sex — Bayu


End file.
